Dioscuros
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: No esperaba que corriera a él para abrazarle y felicitarle, pero Kanon parecía más decepcionado que siquiera interesado en el hecho de que acababan de darle la armadura de Géminis.


Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

 **Dioscuros**

—Era estúpido pensar que no la obtendrías.

Saga bajó la mirada al notar el tono apagado en la voz de su hermano.

No esperaba que corriera a él para abrazarle y felicitarle, pero Kanon parecía más decepcionado que siquiera interesado en el hecho de que acababan de darle la armadura de Géminis.

—Nos hemos esforzado mucho— le dijo en voz baja —. Nos marcharemos al templo de Géminis, estaremos cerca de Athena, ya se ha vaticinado su nacimiento.

—¿Nos?— preguntó Kanon bajando del alfeizar de la ventana cerrada, en donde pasaba el tiempo que se quedaba a solas, oculto de la vista de cualquiera, mientras Saga y su maestro atendían sus asuntos.

—Sí, el maestro dice que puedes venir conmigo.

Saga no pudo reconocer los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su hermano que no expresaba absolutamente nada. Aunque eran gemelos, realmente no podía sentir esa conexión de la que tanto se hablaba, esa que supuestamente le permitiría una cercanía que no tendría con ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

—Vamos— insistió.

Kanon miró detrás de sí la habitación oscura en la que había permanecido confinado. No había nada más que muros deslucidos, el lecho que compartían y un estante con libros que sabía de memoria. Las ventanas estaban selladas desde que recordaba, nadie debía saber que el amado Saga tenía un gemelo.

Asintió.

Kanon notó una herida en la cabeza de su hermano, y sin saber porque, estiró la mano para tocarlo. La sangre ya se había secado.

—No es nada, fue en el último combate. Me dejó algo aturdido, pero estoy bien.

Para cuando cayó la noche, el maestro de Saga volvió, y los tres dejaron la casa en la que habían estado toda su vida.

—Hasta aquí— dijo el maestro deteniéndose al pie de una gran escalinata.

Los dos se detuvieron, mirando su amplia espalda.

—Saga— llamó después, a lo que el chico se adelantó —. Tú debes recorrer el camino principal desde la casa de Aries, hasta la cámara del Patriarca.

Saga asintió, y sin esperar más indicación, empezó a subir.

—Kanon— dijo después —, tú no tienes permitido eso. Acompáñame.

Kanon miró a Saga hasta que se perdió de vista por la perspectiva de la subida y su propio avance. En silencio, fue detrás del hombre.

—No tengo permitido acercarme más— le dijo en cuanto llegaron al pie de una ladera —, a partir de aquí, mi tarea se ha cumplido. Para beneplácito de nuestro Santo Maestro y gloria de Athena, he engendrado dignos santos de Géminis.

Kanon jadeó, pero no pudo detenerlo porque, sin más despedida, la única persona, además de su hermano, con la que había tenido contacto en toda su vida, se marchó para siempre, sin mirarle una última vez.

Tuvo un sentimiento amargo que, sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en ira. Apretó los puños, resistiéndose a hacer algo estúpido, así que se limitó a darse la vuelta para seguir el camino que le había sido señalado.

El sendero estrecho y empedrado no permitía un avance normal. Se torcía, parecía cambiar su grado de inclinación, la forma de todo el Santuario en sí mismo en ángulos imposibles. Levantó la mirada al toparse con un muro escarpado, notando con irritación que debía escalar, y así lo hizo, luego vino un pasillo más angosto y, finalmente, frente a él se alzaba el templo de los gemelos, la tercera casa.

Estaba de costado, por un lado, continuaban las escaleras hacia el templo de Cáncer, y por el otro las que bajaban a la casa de Tauro.

Se sacudió la ropa y entró, no había necesidad de esperar nada, porque no había formalidades para él.

Recorrió el lugar, su elemental disposición se compensaba con la altura y amplitud, el viento frío y la oscuridad. Todo en total quietud, con el silencio sereno de la noche, tan adecuado para lo que se suponía un templo.

Entró en una de las habitaciones y se encontró con la luz de la luna entrando por un gran vano. Fue hacia ella, inconsciente de su acto, se mantuvo oculto mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia el coliseo donde su hermano, esa misma mañana había resultado vencedor.

Doce combatientes, eso había dicho Saga.

Significaba que doce hermanos menores habían obtenido su libertad.

Cerró los ojos. Los aprendices, aspirantes a la armadura de Géminis, debían ser necesariamente gemelos, la única armadura que tomaba literalmente a su portador, o al menos eso le había dicho el hombre que los había llevado al Santuario hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero uno debía portar la armadura y salir a la luz, y el otro mantenerse en las sombras.

Si Saga hubiese muerto en la mañana, él sería libre, ya estaría lejos de ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Kanon.

Escuchar su nombre le hizo saltar porque no era su hermano quien le llamaba, y se puso en posición de combate.

—No es necesario— le dijo el hombre, que por su atavío supo que se trataba del Patriarca, aunque nunca antes lo había visto. Su voz era tranquilizadora, pero eso no hizo que bajara la guardia.

—Soy el Patriarca del Santuario— repuso acercándose.

Kanon sintió el impulso de retroceder, no obstante, su orgullo no se lo permitió, permaneció quieto, dispuesto a soltar el primer golpe si era necesario.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?— le preguntó pasando a su lado, justo frente al vano por el que él mismo había estado mirando momentos antes.

No respondió. No imaginaba otra cosa además de la insistencia de Saga, pero eso sonaba terriblemente estúpido para algo tan importante como ser el guardián de la tercera casa.

" _No voy si no va mi hermano"_

—Athena los ha elegido— agregó a modo de respuesta —. A ambos.

—Solo hay una armadura— respondió tajantemente.

—Ven.

Sin saber por qué, fue detrás de él, de vuelta al salón principal. Ahí había algo que no estaba la primera vez: una caja dorada.

—Esta es la caja de Pandora de Géminis.

El Patriarca la tocó y esta cedió enseguida revelando la armadura.

Kanon se inclinó al frente, decir que era majestuosa no hacía justicia a lo que veía, pero le resultó inquietante el casco de dos rostros.

Se giró para preguntar a qué se refería con que ambos habían sido elegidos, pero el Patriarca ya no estaba ahí.

Sintió ganas de patear la armadura, pero solo resopló y se retiró a la habitación que había encontrado amueblada para dormitorio, dejándose caer en la cama.

Pasaron horas antes de que sintiera el cosmos de su hermano en el templo. Apenas se incorporó al escuchar la puerta y le vio entrar, iluminado por un rayo de luna plateado directo sobre su rostro, resplandeciente de felicidad.

—He conocido al Patriarca— le dijo. Kanon no sintió necesidad de decirle que él también —. Es el hombre más increíble que he conocido.

—Ah— fue todo lo que pudo responder, pero de pronto recordó algo más que sí era importante —. Tu maestro es nuestro padre.

Saga se quedó estupefacto, pero recobrándose de la impresión, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, eso no puede ser. Alguna vez le pregunté sobre nuestros padres, me dijo que eran granjeros muy pobres, y ellos nos trajeron al Santuario porque no podían hacerse cargo de nosotros, esperaban que, si nos volvíamos aprendices de caballero, tendríamos un mejor futuro.

Kanon arqueó una ceja. Estaba muy seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero no tenía ganas de contradecirlo.

—Debimos matarlo— dijo Kanon volviéndose a dejar caer en la cama.

—¡No digas eso!— exclamó Saga apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con insolencia —. Muerto él, solo el Patriarca sabría de mi existencia.

—¡Basta!

Kanon se giró para dormir, no había mucho que hacer, aunque con tanto espacio en el templo, esperaba poder dedicarse a entrenar con mayor libertad que cuando estaba en la casa a las orillas del Santuario.

—Está hecho.

Kanon volvió a sobresaltarse. La voz que acaba de escuchar era detestable en muchas maneras, porque se parecía a la de su hermano, pero no era él, era casi diabólico, bastante grave y áspero para lo que se esperaba de un chico de su edad.

—¿Qué?— preguntó volviéndose hacia él, pero estaba oscuro y solo distinguía la silueta tumbada a su lado.

—El fracasado de nuestro padre, está muerto.

Kanon repitió su pregunta, no porque no hubiese escuchado, sino porque no lo entendía. Hacía tan solo un momento se había negado a creerlo.

—El muy imbécil creía que no lo sabíamos, que es un fracasado que nunca pudo conseguir una armadura, y nos trajo aquí solo para cumplir su sueño.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Solo lo sé.

Y se hizo el silencio.

—¿Saga?—preguntó quedamente, animándose a tocarlo en el hombro, pero la respiración tranquila de su hermano le dio a entender que estaba dormido.

No pudo conciliar el sueño, y las largas horas de la madrugada las pasó tan solo mirándolo.

Recién clareaba el día cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Sacudió a Saga con fuerza mientras él daba un salto para esconderse entre las columnas, en el punto ciego desde la puerta. Saga salió de la cama y fue a abrir, encontrándose con uno de los sirvientes.

—Perdóneme, por favor— dijo poniéndose de rodillas —, pero soy portador de malas noticias.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Su maestro ha sido encontrado en la entrada del Partenón, mi señor, él está muerto.

Saga se quedó quieto, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—Lo siento mucho, pero el Patriarca ordenó que debía saberlo antes de que los rumores circulen.

—Entiendo— consiguió decir con un tono de voz apagado —. Gracias.

El sirviente se marchó y Saga cerró la puerta. Enseguida le dirigió la mirada a su hermano con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Él nos cuidó como si fuese nuestro padre!

Kanon se quedó callado, paralizado. Incapaz de defenderse porque su mente se concentraba en una sola cosa.

¿Qué había sido esa voz que escuchó la noche anterior?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
